


Say You'll Remember Me...

by ScorchCC1262



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira gets beaten up, Akira is dying, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Based on a song, F/M, Love helps him remember, Love saves him, Post Shadow Sae Palace Spoilers, Potential Drug Overdose, Sharing a Bed, Twisted the lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchCC1262/pseuds/ScorchCC1262
Summary: Akira suffers from hallucinations as he is quickly succumbing to an overdose of the drugs in his system. He mentally struggles to fight it.Based on "The World is Ours" Persona 5 AU by AristoMercu and inspired by "Wildest Dreams" by Taylor Swift.





	Say You'll Remember Me...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AristoMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristoMuse/gifts).



I blink though my tear-soaked eyes.

I open them to see the chaos of Tokyo’s rush hour. My hair feels soaked as I take cover under an awning whose name I couldn't pronounce. The air reeks of freshly rain-soaked concrete as the storm continues to pour down on the umbrellas of the various passersby. It is only my first day of school and I hate it. I hate being thrashed around like a rowboat in a stormy sea. I hate getting the cold shoulder from everyone. I hate this city.

I look at the clouds and hope the weather will be merciful enough to me until you walk into my view. You take residence next to me under the same awning. I’ve seen you before, but seeing you up close, I am floored by your beauty. I take in the softness of your face and the beautiful shade of pink in your hair. You mention something about sharing an umbrella and I melt at the sight of your rosy blush and the way you smile. I fall for you before I even know your name or admire your quirks. I find myself wanting to cherish your touch and savor your juicy red lips. You steal my heart with a smile and run away with it under your umbrella.

It is the first time I smile in a long time. I can never forget that.

I blink again through hazy eyes.

I am at the park now. The air is heavy with humidity and the sun bares its rays in full glory up in the clear blue summer sky. The wind whistles through the trees and offers the only source of comfort for my body from the heavy humid air. The lake reflects the sunlight in rippling glares that remind me of light passing through the blue hue a sapphire and the clear cut of a diamond. My ears ring with the fresh tune of your cello and I walk to you to tell you how amazingly you played. I have been holding in how I’ve felt about you for far too long. I determine that the park is a romantic place to tell you, to bare my soul to you. I turn to look down to you and my mind echoes empty of any rational sense of thought as I feel your lips lock with mine. I never even have the chance to wet my lips before I realize what is happening, but when I do, I don't want to pull back. I curse at my lungs when I have to pull away to breathe. I breathlessly confess in as close as I can get to a charming admission of love and my heart stops working when I hear the word “love” come out of your lips.

The words “I love you, Kurusu Akira” ring through my head like a song permanently set on loop as our lips crash together again. I will remember that until the day I die.

I blink now with tired eyes.

I lie awake in my bed, looking up and seeing distorted and blurred together images of my room at LeBlanc and your bedroom. The smell of incense and coffee blur together into a tangled mess of confusion and chaos. It feels like a fog rolls all around me. Blinking images of items on shelves that may or may not have been here and various muffled voices all around me seek to drive me insane with frustration. The air is still but stifling. I try to center myself so that I can relax but the disorganization is too much. I look around with panic to try to cling to anything familiar in the storm.

I am losing my mind.

I look down at my nude body to see you nestled lazily next to me. You draw little nothings on my shirtless chest, unaffected by the voices and the chaos all around us. Your smile calms me and I feel a warmth inside as I get lost in your eyes. You decide to get up, exposing all of yourself to me as I feel parts of me tense up and harden. With your back now facing me, you look over your shoulder with a sly smirk and half-lidded eyes as you walk into the fog. My eyes widen with surprise when I see the fog dissipate around us as you put on a long negligee and reach out to open a window to let the piercing sunset cut through the rest of the fog in my mind. I follow behind to hug you and nestle my head on your shoulders. You look to me, but this time with sullen eyes.

“S-say you’ll remember me, as I am now,” you say with an anxious stammer.

“Wha-what?” I respond with a confused look.

“Say it... please,” she says it with restraint in her voice as she closes her eyes and lets a tear fall, “Tell me you remember me. Say you’ll see me again.”

I look at her and realize she is disappearing in my grasp as the fog sucks up the sunset rays. I go to grab what I see of her face and turn her around to say, “Yes, I remember you, Airi!”

You look up with tear-soaked eyes and cup my cheek, “Yes, fight the fog. Say you remember me. Tell me you’ll come back to me…”

You fight the urge to sob uncontrollably and then finish, “...that you’ll always come back to me.”

“Always, Airi. I promised.”

I blink with bloodshot eyes.

The sound and quake of Sae’s fist slamming into the table shakes me out of my drug-induced slumber. The cold grey walls run in stark contrast to the warmth I felt in the park in my deathly hallucinations. My hair and uniform are still damp from the bucket of water they threw at me. The pains come back to me. I feel the sharp knife sting in my brain and I grasp my head to keep me steady. I bend my wrists and still feel the ache of the too-tightly placed handcuffs. My muscles ache from the blunt boot print and various bruises to my chest and my mind still runs hazy from the drug they stabbed into my arm. I feel alone, trapped within a cage of my own choosing with a hungry grey-maned, red-eyed wolf.

“Hey! I need you to stay with me Akira. You still need to tell me more about the Phantom Thieves!” She commanded.

She eyes the needles they used and winces. Did they really need to stab me with three? I wince through the pain and struggle through the drug’s hold on me. I can do it. I’ve moved mountains, drained oceans, and destroyed every demon in my path for the ones I love. This is no exception. I need to uncloud my memory. I need to recall everything. I need to remember you, Airi. I need to see you again.

The older Niijima looks at me and says with a combination of surprise and worry, “Three of those truth serum syringes within a day could kill someone. How are you even alive right now?”

I wince from the pain as I level my head up to the prosecutor and give her a glare she probably hasn't seen in anyone else but her sister. I stare into her eyes with a reawakened determination and reply, “I can’t die.”

“Why is that?” She asks with curiosity.

“I made a promise.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in a rush of excitement, so I may go back and re-edit it. Feel free to comment and leave a Kudos! I appreciate any feedback, good or bad, of my work!


End file.
